


God Damn It

by starlss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, ayo i’m tired, i wonder what would happen if i stay awake for a week straight, might, might be some smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlss/pseuds/starlss
Summary: |Adrien Agreste| Chat Noir / Reader !ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP 18+! !WARNINGS! Mentions of strong language, suicide, violence, tortue, and mature scenes."If you don't get up now I will actually eat your ass," Atel yelled before a pillow hit the back of my head.I groaned and threw the pillow back at her. After graduating from school, my friend from London and I decided to live together in Paris, France. I was born and raised here, knowing the city almost like the back of my hand. With all those years here, I managed to make a few lifelong friends. Marinette, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, Luka, all of them are extremely dear to my heart. Then, there's Adrien Agreste. I never liked him, even when we were forced to hang out with our similar friend groups. He was just a blonde, pretty boy who only served as a distraction. Or, so I thought.Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a kwami holder on top of that all?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Master Fu & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Original Kwami Character(s) & Original Miraculous Holder Character(s), Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) & Other(s), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 15





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this slight spin-off of adulthood. Now, welcome to God Damn It, a Chat Noir | Adrien Agreste x Reader.

God damn it. I really, really hated mornings. I slumped out of bed and made my way into my bathroom. I dreaded the mornings knowing I had yet another day of work ahead of me. I loved my job, don't get me wrong. I worked as a fashion illustrator for Gabriel, the same brand the great Gabriel Agreste owns. Which is also, sadly, the same place the blondie models at. 

Back when we were classmates, we had to work on a lot of projects together since we were desk mates. I always grieved those times. Adrien would put on a fake face plus a fake personality whenever we would talk, which I absolutely despised about him. 

Everything would be fine, all I had to do was try to have as limited contact with him at work. It’ll all work out in the end.

I made my way out of the shower and started to get ready for another day in paradise. 

\-------------

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Marinette chuckled after she saw me full on sprinting to the front building. 

Marinette and I have been the closest of friends for I don’t even remember how long. Her, Alya, and I were the main trio. We met back in school, and we just clicked from there. Marinette’s lifelong dream was to be a fashion designer for Gabriel Agreste. Now, she works as a fashion stylist for the models. Not to mention, back then, another main reason she wanted to work for Gabriel was because of Adrien. She used to have the biggest crush on the pretty boy, to the point where it was pretty much an obsession. 

I remember sitting in her room for hours on end listening to her go on and on about Adrien, those were the absolute worst kind of days. Though, I would never tell her that. Over the years, thankfully she managed to get over her first love when she found Luka. They’ve been together since we graduated and are planning on moving in together. He’s a good guy, I trust him with my Mari. 

“Oh, shut up. You can’t act like you don’t do the exact same thing when you’re running late!” I wheezed while hunched over, trying to catch my breath. 

“Yeah, yeah.. Come on, we have a meeting with the head boss this morning.” Marinette sighed as she dragged me along through the lobby. 

God damn it, I forgot about the big meeting with Gabriel Agreste. I groaned at just the thought of sitting in the same room for hours listening to an old man talk about the stocks. All I wanted to do was sit at my computer and try to get this idea for an outfit out of my head and into my files before I forgot. 

I was sketching the basics of the dress onto the corner of the paperwork that was passed out when someone slammed their hand down in front of me. I jumped and looked about, ready to yell at whoever had the balls. Gabriel’s icey blue eyes started down at me in distaste. I gulped and looked to the ground while fiddling with my fingers. 

“My apologies, sir.” I mumbled. 

He looked me up and down before returning to the front of the table. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding. 

Marinette, who was sitting across the table from me, threw a note under the table. It hit my leg and I looked up to her. She pointed down and did a writing motion with an invisible pencil in her hands. I nodded and dropped my pencil to the floor. I grabbed the pencil and the note and moved back to how I was moments earlier. 

“You just got ate out by THE Gabriel Agreste. You’re lucky you came out alive.” 

I held back a giggle, “I really am, he’s even scarier up close.” I quickly scribbled down before throwing it back at her the same way she threw it at me.

Before she even got a chance to reach down and grab the note, Gabriel slammed his hands on the table once more, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Listen up. Another issue that needs to be addressed during this meeting is a lack of models. A good amount of our models got transferred overseas and we are having a shortage. I will be searching for more models around the building today. Meeting dismissed.” He said with a dismissal of his hand.

I started to grab my bags, getting ready to finally start on work for the day. 

“(L/N). Stay behind.” Gabriel said with sternness laced in his voice while crossing his arms. Fuck. 

After everyone had left, silence filled the room. I didn’t dare to talk first. The aura this man gave off was way past deadly. One wrong thing said and I could be fired for good.

Gabriel glared at me, all the way from my shoes to the tip of my head. He continued this for longer than I would’ve hoped for. 

Finally, my mouth managed to move, “D-Did you need some, sir?” I mumbled, praying that he wasn’t able to hear the stutter and hesitation in my voice. 

After another long moment of silence, he spoke, “You are going to be modeling with my son. No objections. You start tomorrow.” He spat out before leaving the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts before I could say anything.

I stood as still as a statue in my spot, letting my hands balled into fists. Of course something like this would happen. Wherever the pretty boy went, destruction always followed. All I wanted was to work my boring, but fulfilling job. 

\---------------------

I slouched over my desk, my head in my hands. My thoughts were running frantic and I couldn’t focus on the work at hand.

‘He can’t do this, surely. Well, he can kind of do whatever he wants, he owns this place. Even then, I don’t know anything about modeling. Sure, i've been to a few shoots to see how my clothes look on the models, but i’ve never actually modeled myself. Plus, i’m going to have to model with that dimwit. I really, really don’t want to do this. Maybe I can try to convince Gabriel i’m not the right person for this job.”

I loudly groaned and hit my head on the desk. There was no way I was going to get any work done at this point.

\-------------------

I impatiently tapped on my desk, staring at the clock to strike 5 o’ clock. The digits on my clock changed and I was already grabbing my stuff and sprinting out the door. 

‘If i’m lucky enough, i’ll be able to talk to Gabriel before his gorilla of a bodyguard takes him away.’

I slammed the front doors open, only to see Gabriel getting into his limo and being driven away. 

I sighed deeply, ‘I need to talk to him about this whole thing tomorrow. There’s no way I can do this.

\-----------------

I gripped the steering wheel with a death grip, letting the sadness slowly turn into anger at Gabriel. I slowed at a stop sign, checking around for any cars. However, instead of seeing cars zooming past at ridiculously high speeds, I saw an elderly man wearing a floral shirt with a knife to his throat in an alleyway next to me.

My eyes widened and before I even had a chance to think, I was already sprinting out of my car with pepper spray in hand. 

I ran to the alley, adrenaline taking over my veins. The old man spotted me and immediately started to shake his head no, trying to get me away from him. I smiled and slowly lifted up the can of pepper spray, showing the old man. He didn’t react, presumably trying not to alert his attacker. 

With each quiet footstep, I got closer and closer to the robber. That was until there just happened to be a branch who wanted to ruin my day even more.

The mugger snapped around and I quickly hid the can behind my back before they had a chance to see it. They dropped the old man to the ground with a thud. They had a mask that covered most of their face, everything but their eyes. Their stare pierced through me, sending shivers down my spine. I swallowed a lump in my throat, not backing down. Even though I was terrified of what this person can do, the old man was probably even more scared.

There were a few moments of silence, tension building up quickly. I felt my hand tighten on the can, trembling clearly evident. 

After another tension filled moment, the mugger started to lunge full speed at me. Before they could get within a foot of me, I pulled the pepper spray out from behind my back and aimed for their eyes.

They screamed in pain and clenched their hands over their eyes. I took this moment to grab the old man from the back and run for it, adrenaline still leading me. We ran back to my car, quickly driving off well over the speed limit. 

After we safely stopped in front of a café, I was finally able to catch my breath. 

‘That happened. That really happened. Holy shit I didn’t know I had that in me.’

A few giggles managed to slip by my lips after realizing how ridiculous that whole situation was. Soon, those giggles turned into a whole laughing fit.

The old man next to me gave me a weird look, before breaking down and eventually joining in with me. To other people who were walking around, we probably looked absolutely insane. After I managed to catch my breath, I remembered how the old man who was laughing with me was the same man who had a knife to his throat moments earlier. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?! Do you have any cuts?! Do I need to take you to the hospital?!?” I blurted out while checking all over the old man, trying to find any visible wounds. 

He simply laughed and nudged my arm away, “I am more than okay, child. I must say, that was quite an act of bravery you did back there.” He said with a closed eyed smile.

I could tell there was little to no worry in his voice, how can someone be this calm after almost dying? 

“It was really nothing, if anything you should thank my body. It moved before I even had a chance to try and process what was going on.” I let out a light hearted laugh, lifting the mood a little bit. 

He gave me a gentle smile, letting me know once more everything was going to be okay.


	2. Nalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There sat a little, black box upon my dresser.

I groaned as I finally reached home. I could already hear my bed calling for me from upstairs. The front door flew open and I immediately got tackled in a hug. I fell to the cement and felt something heavy on top of me. 

“YOU ABSOLUTE CUNT!” Atel yelled while rubbing her cheek up against my own, “You know it gets scary when you don’t come home on time, I was about to call the police. Not even lying. Ten more minutes and I would've done it." 

“Relax, I was only an hour late. Sorry I wasn’t able to text you what was going on, a LOT of shit happened.” I chuckled and hugged her back. She was always an over worrier, no matter how many times I assure her everything is okay.

We made our way into the house, it wasn’t anything grand, but it was enough for us to call it home. I made my way into the kitchen to grab a quick snack, who knew saving an old guy from possibly getting murdered could work up an appetite? 

I took a sizable bite out of a random snack, then promptly sat my ass down on the couch. Atel came practically skipping over, ready to hear all about the events that I mentioned earlier. She sat down next to me, her head resting in her hands as she leaned forward.

I sighed, all I wanted to do right then was just go to bed and sleep the day away. But, knowing Atel, she’d jump on me and wouldn’t let me sleep until I broke.

I told her everything significant, besides me getting called out by Gabriel. If I told her about that part, good chance that I wouldn’t stop getting teased for days. 

Her eyes sparkled as she listened to every word I said, loving the excitement. Atel didn’t care much for fashion, she was always interested in cooking and starting her restaurant.

While she’s not quite there yet, she does have an amazing job as a chef in one of the most well-known restaurants in Paris. Overall, I’m proud of how far Atel has come. 

After I got to the mugger part of the story, the excitement in her eyes quickly switched to worry. 

“What the fuck?! Are you okay?!? DO YOU NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE?!?!” She practically screamed as she pounced on me. 

She started to check my arms, my legs and then proceeded to start lifting my shirt to see if there were any hidden scratches or bruises. 

“Woah, woAH, WOAH! Yes! I’m perfectly fine, Atel! I managed to get the guy with the pepper spray I keep in the car. The old guy is safe too if you were wondering.” I wheezed as I realized she didn’t even ask if he was okay.

“Wait wait, I forgot about him... Oh my god, I’m a terrible person...” She mumbled as she started to curl up into a ball of regret, clutching her legs.

I wheezed again and hunched over, clutching my stomach. Her mood swings somehow managed to lift some of the tension off my shoulders. 

She let out a very loud, dying, whale sound and I couldn’t hold back the laughing fit. My ribs were hurting from all the laughter as I tumbled off the couch and onto the floor with a loud smack. 

There was a moment of silence of us staring at each other until we both screeched with laughter. This whole fit continued on for longer than it should’ve honestly. But, with how the day went, I needed a good laugh.

\-------------------

I busted into my room and leaped into my bed, not bothering to change out my work clothes. The covers were so inviting and comforting, it was tempting to fall asleep then and there. 

I groaned and sat myself up, looking around the familiar room. My eyes froze as my gaze made its way over to a corner of the room. There sat a little, black box upon my dresser. 

‘Did Atel get me something? That girl, I swear..’

I reluctantly rose out of bed and made my way towards the dresser. I looked down on the black box and slowly picked it up while admiring the outside.

It was in the shape of a pentagon with a very complex, striking red design on the top. It was smooth to the touch as I let my finger run along the edges.

“Weird, she doesn’t seem like the type of person who would go for this kind of stuff..” I mumbled under my breath as I opened the box. 

Immediately, a bright, beige light filled the room and I stumbled backward. I dropped the box to the ground as the light continued to pour out. My breathing quickened and I felt myself becoming shaky. The light seemed to shrink and morph into a ball in the middle of the room.

I scooted back as I watched the light with fear, ‘What the actual fuck is happening?..’

The light faded, revealing a flying creature tucked into a ball. They uncurled and stretched out their arms while yawning. I stared at the creature in horror, too much weird shit was happening within a very short period of time. It's almost too much for me to handle 

“Jeez, how long was I out for?” The creature mumbled, scratching their ears. 

They weren’t that big, slightly bigger than the size of my hand. A faded brown took up most of their color, with their stomach and face being a creamy white. At the center of their face, black was present making the creature look like it had a snout of some sort. To top it off, they had a truffle of grey fur at the top of their head.

Along with that, they had white, animal-like ears that faded to the same brown at the tips. A brownish-grey started at their knees and elbows, fading into a white at the end. 

But the thing that caught my eye the most was the long, striped tail that swayed behind them. The thing was as long, if not longer, than the creature itself. 

They opened their eyes, staring at me from the middle of the room. I gasped again, there was no white where there was supposed to be. Instead, there was a beigey-brown color. I must admit, it was one of the most beautiful colors I’ve ever seen. The color of their eyes blended perfectly with the iris, black with a slight undertone of yellow.

They stared up and down, judging my appearance. My words got caught in my throat, I couldn’t move. 

“Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stare like a dumbass?” They said while crossing their arms.

Words didn’t seem like a thing at that moment, being too dumbstruck to even manage a sound. They sighed and flew down to the box on the ground, picking it up with both arms. They quickly flew over to me and set the box in my lap. 

“At least finish opening the box before you freeze on me.” They scoffed and glared at me. 

I looked up at the floating creature, trembling. Slowly, my shaky hands grabbed the box from my lap. It opened fully and there sat a gorgeous, silver anklet. I grabbed the anklet from the box and admired its beauty. 

It had five shimmering, small beads attached to the chain. I had an idea as I bit down on the chain. 

“W-well, that’s not sterling silver,” I said, trying to crack a joke. I looked up at the creature and they raised a brow at me. I nervously chuckled and focused back on the anklet. 

“Am I allowed to try this on? I asked the creature, not wanting to break any boundaries.

They gave me a light smile, “That’s the whole point. Go on, put it on.” They seemed to be in a better mood than moments earlier. 

I nodded at them and reached down for my ankle, putting on the anklet. After I finished, I leaned back to admire it. The chain was snug on my ankle, but not too tight in a way where it would restrict my movement. I smiled down at it, my heart filling with glee.

Finally, I stood up to make eye contact with the flying creature. That was when reality slapped me across the face. 

“So.. What is happening?! What are you?! What is this?! Should I be scared?! Fuck, should I take this off?!? How did you- how did that-“ Questions spilled out left and right, seemingly losing its fright. 

The creature flew in front of my face and lightly slapped my cheek, “Pull yourself together! One question at a time, I’m still too tired for all of them at once.” 

I took a deep breath and slowly released it, feeling the tension in my shoulders slowly dissipate. “Okay, I’m good. We’re all good... The first question,” I said, feeling more calmed down, “What are you and what’s your name?” 

They smiled at me, “That was two questions, but whatever.” 

They continued, “My name is Nalla, kwami of the Lemur!” They beamed at me, their excitement practically dripping.  
What. The. Fuck.


	3. Transforming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nalla.. stripe up?"

“My name is Nalla, kwami of the Lemur!” They beamed at me, their excitement practically dripping. 

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as my brain tried to turn some gears. Their eyes scanned me up and down, waiting to see a reaction. Tension built up as though if it were a wall. 

I had no idea how to respond to their identity. I’ve used to hear of kwamis back in school, how supposedly that was how superhero’s get their powers. But, there’s still one thing that confused me.

Kwamis were exposed as being completely false, yet there’s one of them floating right in front of me. Although, it would explain how Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to get their powers.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts together. “Okay, if you’re a kwami... what exactly are you here for?" 

Their smile quickly went from sweet and innocent to dark and sinister, "Heheh, I thought you'd never ask."

They slowly hovered around me, "You see... I'm actually here to..."

I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head. I shrieked and on instinct, slapped the top of my head. I heard Nalla yell before they flopped to the ground. 

"Eat you..." They said, rubbing the top of their fluffy head. I looked down onto Nalla, it'd be a bit hard for them to eat someone almost ten times your size. 

I chuckled, "You're not really going to do that, are you?" 

I knelt down and picked up the small creature. Their fur was so soft, the temptation to pet their head was way too strong for me to hold back.

I slowly lifted my hand and gently stroked the soft fur, their ears going down slightly. I smiled softly before Nalla's arm slapped my hand away.

"Listen up! You may be bigger than me, but I'm the boss around here!" They pouted, crossing their arms. If anything, the whole fit made me want to pet them more.

I squealed and rubbed my cheek against theirs, "You know what, maybe I misjudged you. You're too cute to be evil!" 

They only sighed, apparently giving in to my affection. I smiled and gently set the creature down onto my bed. They settled in one of my many blankets and looked up to me. It was obvious Nalla posed no threat, if they wanted to hurt me they would’ve done so already. 

I sat down next to them, “I have one more question for you, why are you here?” I murmured, still unsure of what their intentions were.

They smiled, “So, you know how Chat Noir and Ladybug went into hiding a good bit of years ago because of the disappearance of Hawk Moth?”

I nodded and she continued, “To sum it all up, Hawk Moth is back. And oh boy is he mad. We don’t know what he’s planning, and we need people there who are willing to stand up against the big, bad, bug man. Master specifically chose you as he thought you were more than fit for the role.” 

I listened with slight fear as they spoke. To believe Hawk Moth was back was almost unbearable. He went into hiding a year after I graduated. No one knows why, no one wanted to know. We were all perfectly content with never seeing him again.

Although, with the disappearance of their main foe, the superhero duo Chat Noir and Ladybug also went into hiding. Seeing the town’s jewels suddenly vanish was extremely worrying for many citizens of Paris. Especially when we didn’t know of anything that was happening.

After a few weeks since the disappearance of our heroes with no akumatized people, citizens assumed Hawk Moth was taken down. Cheers flooded the streets for weeks. Laughter and joy filled the air as we thought we were finally free from the torment of the man who was selfish and arrogant. 

“Hold on, if Hawk Moth went into hiding, why is he back?” I asked Nalla, my voice trembling slightly.

“We don’t know, all we know is that he’s back in business. Master chose you for a reason, (Y/N). Please say you’ll accept your role in this society.” Nalla begged their arms over their head in an almost praying motion.

“Wait, wait, wait, what role?” I questioned, confused as to what they meant.

Nalla only sighed, “Wow you’re not that good at picking up hints, we need you to become the superhero of the lemur.” They said with not an ounce of playfulness in their eyes.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, there was no way I was cut to be a superhero. 

“I’m really sorry to disappoint you Nalla, but I don’t have what it takes for people to rely on me that much.” I said, slowly lowering my head.  
There was a moment of silence before Nalla broke into laughter. They pretty much honked a laugh out while clutching their stomach. I raised my head and gave them a puzzled look. Nalla started to settle down, a few giggles still slipping here and there.

They wiped the tears from their eyes, “Sorry… that was just the stupidest thing I’ve heard in a good little bit.” 

My eyes widened slightly, “What do you mean?”

Nalla got up from the blanket and flew over to me. They sat on my shoulder and gently hit my head. “Master has told me all about you. I know you are way more than capable to be the Lemur, symbol of Bravery.” 

I felt my teeth clench, bravery huh? If I can’t even stand up to my bitch of a boss, there was almost no way I could be brave.

Nalla gave me a soft smile and jumped off my shoulder. They jumped over to my ankle, the one with the beautiful anklet chained on it. “This anklet has been around since the start of time. Hero’s have been around to save and reassure people who can’t help themselves. That’s what heroes do. What you did for Master hardcore proved you have a steel spine in you.”

I looked over to them, “You keep mentioning this Master of yours. What’s he like?” 

Nalla’s ears perked up slightly, “He is very kind and giving. He’s the best Guardian we’ve ever had if I do say so myself.” Nalla said, looking off into the distance.

Silence filled the room, being too preoccupied with our thoughts for words. 

A smile crept its way onto my face and my fists clenched out of determination. If at least one person can believe I can do this, I’ll believe in myself too.

I stood up abruptly and Nalla looked over. 

I gave them a full teeth smile, “I’ll do it. I’ll be a superhero. I swear I will do my best to help wherever I can.”

Nalla practically jumped out of their skin with joy, “I knew you’d do it, all it takes is some time in your head, I suppose.”

Nalla flew over and sat in my lap, “Now… I should probably teach you how to transform. Plus, a few other things that might be important. But, first things first, let’s give you the experience, hm? Say the words ‘Nalla, stripe up.’”

Confused, I said the words back to them, “Nalla, stripe up?”  
Nalla was sucked into the anklet, the silver beads turning a bright beige. My body almost seemed to move on its own as I bent down and tapped the top of my feet. A skintight suit started to appear from a light beige light, replacing my work clothes

The suit was white until my ankles, which faded into a brownish-grey till the knees, which then faded into a dulled down brown which took up the rest of my legs. Three, small stripes appeared right above my knees, one being the brown, one being the grey, and the last being a bright brownish-beige. 

My arms reached out before enclosing myself in a self hug, my blouse also getting replaced with the suit. My arms were the same way as my legs, including the stripes right above my elbows. Although, a noticeable difference was my nails. The delicate, petite nails transformed into sharp, grey claws. 

The light traveled to my torso, but instead of the brown I was expecting on my stomach, a pure white was placed instead. The white led from below my stomach all the way to the top of my neck.

I tapped my belly button with my finger and a long, almost whip-like, belt appeared. The tail was a black and grey striped belt, dangling behind me. There wasn't any clasp on the belt, it simply looped around my torso, leading into the lemur-like tail behind me..

I raised my arm and swiped a hand across my face, a mask appearing to cover my eyes. Most of it was white, except for the tip of the nose which was black. Plus, a bit of beige fading from the top of the mask.

Though, the most prominent thing was the eyes. The whites of my eyes changed to an almost orangey-beige, with the color of my eyes changing to a golden brown. 

Lastly, I tapped the top of my head, and soon lemur-like ears sprouted from my hair, being held up with an unseen pin.

I stared at myself in the mirror. 

Wow. I'm hot as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, and yes I'm aware the guardian handed over his title to Marinette and lost his memories. though for the sake of this story, lets just pretend he's back in business


End file.
